edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Destiny
'Eternal Destiny '''is the second fanfic created by TrueSapphire on fanfiction.net. It is a crossover between ''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword and ''Ed, Edd, n Eddy.'' Synopsis The story began a week after Paper Mario Eds, now taking place during the end of the episode: Cool Hand Ed. The Eds and Johnny attempted to escape with a constructed plane, but the Eds injured themselves at the end of school. The Eds, after being released from the hospital, rested in Double D's house. Three days later, Double D read Paper Mario Eds to Ed and Eddy. Due to boredom, Eddy wanted to go a new adventure. Each of the Eds expressed their wishes to fly, hence The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. ''Their next Crossover Book, Eternal Destiny, was unlocked, showing the prologue about a war for ultimate power. The goddess in the story sent the remaining humans skyward above the clouds, along with the "unidentified ball of light". The unidentified narrator, which Double D read the last part, told the Eds to forge a legend. Double D had something to say until the book sucked them in. The Eds were tranported into a closed area with only a pond of water and a grey locked chest with a bird's skeleton. They eventually dived down in the pond and reached the outside. The Eds immediately realized they were on a floating island in The Sky. Unfortunately, they had no way to get off and screamed for help. Meanwhile, a traveling shopkeeper and a proprietor of an airborne item shop, named Beedle, returned to Beedle's Island and later noticed the Eds across The Sky. After reaching the Eds, each of them introduced themselves, and they traveled up to Beedle's Island. At night, they huddled around the bonfire, along with Beedle's most precious pet: Horned Colossus Beetle. However, Beedle was later suspicous to them, questioning the Eds if they were from around here. Double D answered they were not, and told the whole truth to Beedle. Surprisingly, Beedle believed the Eds' story because he believed the history of the past. Beedle decided to help the Eds by taking them to Skyloft. During their conversation, Beedle mentioned the guardian birds, Loftwings, and the goddess: Hylia. In the next dawn, they had to leave Ed due to his abnormal weight, but Ed forgot the plan when he woke up, much to his dismay. As Beedle's Air Shop approached closer to Skyloft, a group of students were flying around The Sky with their respective Loftwings. One particular student, mentioned as Link, saw Ed stranded on Beedle's Island. To his surprise, his Crimson Loftwing was quite fond to Ed. After their converstation, Link decided to help Ed get off Beedle's Island, but the trip back to Skyloft was not pleasant due to Ed's fear of heights. Meanwhile, Double D and Eddy landed on Skyloft, but they had to change clothes to blend in. During that time, Eddy snatched an orange gemstone from the statue of the Loftwing's right eye. The two, mostly Double D, were amazed when they were walking around Skyloft before heading to their destination: Knight Academy.They saw the Loftwing riders landing back home, along with Link and Ed later. During the whole commotion, Beedle ranted how he could had missed Ed when Link and Ed flew past them. Beedle cooled down, and asked the headmaster to let his "sons" enroll in the academy, much to the Eds' shock. Summary in a Nutshell Characters, Items, and Techniques *'Link''' *'Ed' *'Double D' *'Eddy' Hyrule Historia's References: '''Ch.3: '''Loftwing's final version (P.9) Trivia *Chapter references: **Ch.2-When Ed sang his bonfire song, he said "bone-fire" at the end. The name bonfire is from bone-fire. **Ch.3-The line, "sweltering heat of oppression...oasis of freedom" is a direct reference to Martin Luther King's Jr. "I Have A Dream". ***The cloud monsters Eddy mentioned was their previous adventure against Huff N. Puff and his minions. Category:Adventure Category:Friendships Category:Incomplete fanfiction Category:Crossovers